lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Arrowverse
Nostalgic Games |publisher = |price = $49.99 |rating = T |release = December 2020 |platform = * * * * * * * * / }} LEGO Arrowverse is an upcoming 2020 LEGO action-adventure video game based on the media franchise created and directed by Trailblazer101. It features content from the television series Arrow, The Flash, Supergirl, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, Constantine, Freedom Fighters: The Ray, Vixen, Black Lightning, Batwoman, and Superman & Lois. The game will be developed by , , , and Nostalgic Games, and published by . It will be released for the , , , , , , , , and in December of 2020. Synopsis Savitar has returned from a near-eternal exile within the Speed Force after accidentally being freed during the Anti-Matter Wave and has now set forth to unite the most powerful villains from across the multiverse in a diabolical scheme to tear apart the newly singular Earth, forcing uncanny heroes to work together in their new world to defend it from an imminent threat far worse than anything they have faced before. Characters To be added DLC Characters To be added DLC Packs * Batman Beyond Level and Character Pack * Gotham Character Pack * Injustice Level and Character Pack Worlds To be added Red Bricks * Studs x2 * Studs x4 * Studs x6 * Studs x8 * Studs x10 * Magnetic Studs (The Stud collection range is wider) * Cleared Criminal History (Disables Wanted System) * Disguises (Gives all characters the Stealth ability via them wearing disguise glasses) * Holiday Hats (Gives all characters Santa hats) * Speed Storm (Gives all characters the Speed Force ability) * Treasure Detector (Shows location of all Minikits and Gold Bricks) * Anti-Kryptonite (Makes Kryptonians immune to Kryptonite) * Pow! Bonk! Whoosh! (Creates comic bubbles when attacking enemies) * Classic Crisis (Makes all characters become their comic book counterpart) * TBA (Batman Beyond DLC exclusive) * TBA (Gotham DLC exclusive) * TBA (Injustice DLC exclusive) Trivia * The Speed Force ability has four levels of speed. Level 1 = Kid Flash, Season 1 Flash, Jesse Quick. Level 2 = Flash (Season 2), Iris West (Speedster), Jay Garrick, Fake Garrick, Reverse-Flash, Rival, Trajectory. Level 3 = Flash, XS, Zoom, Black Flash, Accelerated Man (Earth-19 Flash), Future Flash, Unmasked Savitar. Level 4 = Savitar. * There will be a system similar to GT's Wanted system. In any of the hub worlds, if you attack civilians then you will be attacked by the hub's police. The more you attack, the stronger the police get, until A.R.G.U.S. (Earth-1 and Earth-2 only), the D.E.O. (Earth-38 only) and even other superheroes come to fight you. You can deactivate this with a Red Brick. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Nostalgic Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Video Games Category:PEGI 12 Category:T Category:T Rated Games Category:Apps Category:Video Games Based off of Existing Properties Category:Teen Video Games Category:Superhero Video Games Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Superhero fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action Adventure Category:Crime Category:Mystery Category:Thriller Category:December Category:2020 Category:Upcoming Category:LMMCU Award nominees